


Love on the Water

by Kestrelshade



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Faendal is tender and loves his Dunmer boyfriend, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, sharp pointy bosmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelshade/pseuds/Kestrelshade
Summary: Faendal and Kelus visit the hot springs to spend time together. They soon realize still waters run deep.
Relationships: Faendal (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Faendal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my Elder Scrolls smut, so thank you again to [Syllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllis/pseuds/Syllis) and [Paunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy) for beta'ing this fic! The fic's namesake comes from Richard Siken's "Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out."

"We're here." Faendal gestured around himself. He looked back at me, grinning. Re-shouldering my pack, I took in the view. 

Spread out before us were pools of water. Islands of stone erupted from the center of the pools. It was snowing; the snowflakes hit the water’s surface with a hiss. Steam drifted around the water like a lazily coiled snake, winding around our feet. I knew the springs would not lash out, unlike the chill wind which sank its fangs into exposed skin. The cold slithered underneath our armor, and the springs appeared more inviting with every passing moment.

Despite my layers of clothing to brace against the cold, I shivered. “This is the place you wished to show me?

“I’ve always wanted to visit the springs. It's no fun coming here all by yourself, so I never went. Until now.” Faendal tossed his pack aside on the ground. 

“Ah huh. Fae, it’s cold. If we’re going to stay here, we need to put up the tent.”

"You don’t want to try out the springs?”

“Tent, first."

  
  


"Have you ever been to a hot spring before, Kel?" Faendal said, hammering the final tent spike into place.   
  


"No.” I strained to remember if that was true. I still wasn’t sure if most of my memories were real. “Not that I can ever recall."

Dark eyes sparked mischief. "You've missed out!" He shucked his clothes and darted off, heading towards one of the deeper pools. The change in temperature made him yell, but soon he submerged into the balmy water, content to stay there. I eyed the water, not certain that some ungodly creature wouldn’t surface from the depths. 

Faendal sloshed in my direction. When he splashed at me, I jumped. "Get in," he called out to me, enthusiastically waving his arms. “The water's great!"   
  


The wind kicked up and I shivered as it chilled my face.

  
"Kel, I know you're freezing. Come on in! You’ll get warm again pretty quick.”

I sighed. 

He remained insistent, so I shrugged off my bulky fur coat. I tugged loose my cuirass and tossed it down, followed by shirt and trousers, leaving all of my clothing in a disorganized heap. But it was too cold and too ridiculous for me to be standing here folding things while in my smallclothes. I did it anyway, shuddering with cold. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and looked over.

"Don't mind me. Just enjoying the view." Faendal had that grin again. 

"Fae…" Heat bloomed violet across my icy cheeks.  _ Fine. _ I abandoned my task. 

My smallclothes hit the ground just as the wind kissed me again, and my nethers shriveled up from the cold. 

All thoughts of cautiously dipping my toes in first fled my mind. I plunged into the water feet first, and yelped at the temperature difference. Faendal hadn’t been kidding--it was warm, almost too much so.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Faendal leaned against the stone bank and relaxed.

"I suppose not." Sighing, I followed suit, and the water came up to my collarbone. Heat seeped into my tense muscles to melt away my stress. 

Tense...why was I tense? I struggled to parse this out but got lost in meandering thoughts, and the gentle lapping warmth of the salt-heavy water lulled me. My eyes began to close.

The water rippled as Faendal slid nearer. He rested his head on my right shoulder.

"Need something?" I propped my chin atop his head.

"Nope." He settled against me with a contented sigh. “I really enjoy spending this time together with you.”

More heat crawled up to my ears. Oh well, they were probably already violet-hued from the warmth. 

“I, um, like you, too, Fae. You’re a good friend to me.”

Faendal laughed and pretended to stretch, circling his arm around my shoulder to counter my rebuff.

Nobody else around for miles…

"Hey, Kel?”

  
I shifted to kiss his forehead. “Yes, Fae?”

  
Faendal looked sheepish. He placed his other hand on my chest. “I...uh. The Nordic ruins may have been an excuse.”

  
I nodded. “I figured that might be the case. Why are we really here, hm?”

  
“We needed to get away from the others, at least for a few days. I was getting antsy, with all our sneaking around. Surely, it’s been bothering you, too." He did not meet my eyes.

  
“Fae, look at me.”

  
Faendal lifted his gaze. 

  
“So you’re in such desperate need of a good lay that you lured me away from civilization to have your way with me?"

  
“You’re making me sound like a villain." Faendal’s voice shifted to that tone he only uses when we are alone. “Would you like it if I was?” He patted his lap, making the water splash. “Come, sit.” 

  
"Fae, I'm too heavy. I'll crush your bony ass.” Of course this was untrue; our weight was displaced by the water.

  
"Sit."    
  
_ Such an insistent mer.  _ I scooted cautiously into his lap, sitting sideways, my legs draped across his thighs.    
  
“If you’re not in the mood...” Faendal spoke softly near my ear, tickling the fine hairs. “We can always get back to exploring that Nordic ruin.”    
  


I huffed. “Hard to choose." I kissed his nose. “Damp, dusty ruins infested with draugr or sitting in your arms in a hot spring.”    
  


“I know what I’d choose." When I pulled back to look at him, his dark eyes brimmed with adoration. I had never imagined that someone would look at me this way.

Was he really mine to keep? Nonetheless, I needed him, more than anything. Heart pounding, I closed the space between us, kissing him. Faendal’s lips yielded, curving under mine. He was smiling at me again.

I had no words to describe this, what Faendal made me feel. Consume. Take. Give.   
Reluctantly, I broke away to catch my breath and cool my too-warm face. And to look at him... Fae's eyes were still closed, and seeing his light lashes flutter open made my breath catch in my throat. They appeared black to the non-discerning eye, but that was not the case. His eyes were a warm, dark brown, like a bottle of ale in the sun, capturing rays of light.    
  


"That was nice," he breathed, through a rising growl, "but who said you could stop?"

  
Our mouths clashed together, graceless and rough. My hand gripped the back of his neck, drawing him closer. His tongue flickered out, swiping at my lower lip. I let him in. Faendal, endearingly sincere and eager by his very nature, made it hard to deny him. He explored the heat of my mouth, more slowly, with expertise. Teasing now, his tongue fleeting.

I backed away. "One moment, Fae.”   
"What is it?" Confusion was written on his face.   
  


"Nothing, I..." I adjusted my weight to sit fully on his lap. "I want to be closer to you," I confessed, surprising myself.   
  


Faendal’s hips bucked upwards. "I like where this is headed." He trailed his hand down my spine to my ass. "Do you know how hard it is to resist feeling you up when we're on the road, with the others around?" Faendal squeezed.   
  


"Is that what you’re doing when you’re not paying attention to what I’m saying? Staring at my ass?"    
  


"Looks good in armor. Hard not to pay attention to that." His hand gripped my hip, thumb running over the indentation that meets my pelvis. "We can take this to land, if you'd like."   
"Take what to land?"   
  
Faendal’s breath sighed out, hot and sweet into my ear.   


"You mean it?" I wet my mouth, anxious.   
  


"Let me have you." Faendal’s doe-soft eyes gazed deep into my own.

"Alright." I kissed his forehead. Nervous though I was, deep down, I wanted him, too.   


Faendal emerged from the water, streaming from his body and his silver fall of hair. His tawny skin glistened in the sunlight, and I stared, my mouth dropping open. He gave a wink in my direction and flexed his arms, deliberately brushing past me. "Like what you see?"  I did. A lot.   
  


I coughed. “Er, take this to the tent?”

Faendal flicked a damp strand of hair out of his eyes. Opening up the tent flap, he motioned for me to go inside.

I took my repose on the bedroll, feeling foolish, because he was just staring at me. I cocked my head to the side:  _ Well, what now? _ _   
  
_

Faendal didn’t leave me guessing long. He lunged, and pressed our bodies together in a continuous line, as he fervently bit my neck.    
  
"Careful, little vampire." I enjoy his sharp fangs; the harsh bites kept me on edge.   
  


He responded by sucking a bruise just below my collar line. Marking off a reminder that I had been his. The heat of his cock rubbed my thigh, hard and desperate for friction.   
  


I rolled both of us over, till I lay atop him. Faendal drew in his breath at my sudden movement. He looked at me in a way that I had never seen before. I was captivated by the mer who had chosen me as his companion. Did he know that I cared for him greatly? I offered him a quirk of the brow, but otherwise, I was impassive, leaning down to nip at his tapered hips and his lean, tan thighs, biting tender flesh until it bruised. 

  
Faendal inhaled sharply as he realized that I was getting back at him for all of the bruises he’d been creating. After all, he was equally mine, too. My bright patch of sky in the grey of Skyrim, my travel companion, my friend...my mer. 

I left galaxies of bruises trailing up his torso. Faendal lost patience and grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging hard enough to jerk my head back. He sank his teeth into my exposed neck.   
  


Pain shot through me, and it was lovely, the piercing of his fangs, the soothing lathe of his tongue...all of it, intoxicating. I couldn’t keep a wail from escaping my bared teeth.   
"Such wonderful little noises you're making. You've been holding back, haven't you, Kel?"   
“A-ah,” was all I could reply.   
  


“Tell me.” He kissed my jaw. “What do you need?”

  
“You,” I said hoarsely.   
Faendal snorted. “Not very specific, Kel, but I’ll try my best to figure it out."

I leaned forward, our faces mere inches apart. "We'll need the oil." I gave him a quick kiss to hide my words.

"And why's that?" Faendal cracked another smile.  _ Damn him.  _ He knew how charming he looked when he did that.

He found it amusing to watch me stumble over my words, but I managed to choke down my embarrassment. Barely. "I need... I mean, you're going to, er, use your fingers…" I felt like I was going to burn up like parchment thrown into a fire.

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers, yeah?” He wanted to grin at me, but this time he couldn’t. I saw his tongue flick out over his own lips. “Get you nice and ready for me?"

"I, um... yes?" My mouth struggled to formulate sentences.

“Give it here." Faendal held out his hand for the bottle. I was still reeling a bit from his earlier shift in demeanor and my neck ached where he’d bit. 

I didn’t mind, not at all. We fumbled around with it, but then Faendal managed to get the cork loose, both of us eager to begin.   
  


“Lie down." Still trying to sound amused. I could hear the little hitch in his voice, and shivered. Slowly, he worked an oiled finger past my entrance. "Okay for you, Kel?" He crooked his fingers, making me shift with their movement.

"Hm? Y-yeah." My eyes squinched shut. I wasn’t sure.

“Another?” His free hand squeezed my ass; he was fond of groping me. 

“Fae, I can take it.” I hoped I sounded like my eyes were rolled skyward. 

He made a soft noise and a second finger joined the first. It burned. I couldn’t decide if I liked it, or if it was an aggravation. My hips rolled with his persistent thrusts. He found a rhythm, and I tried my best to follow along with the motions, breathing along. The sensation of his fingers became a blur; I ground against them, finding some semblance of pleasure.

“You’re so tight; try to relax.” 

“Very difficult, ah, with your fingers in my---” I panted; he kept finding tender spots that I would have never found on my own. Yes,  _ there _ .

Yes, even I, considered by most of my peers to be a prude, had experimented, but it had rarely amounted to anything more than frustration.

“Tell me what you need.” He kept pumping his slick fingers inside.

“Let me ride you."

His fingers slowed and slipped loose. “All good?” 

I shook my head. “No, I’m not good. I want you.” I took a small breath. “Come on. Show me the rest of what you had planned for this trip.”

Faendal pulled me forward in his lap, hand resting on my hip. When he kissed me this time, I forgot how to breathe. He sat there with me, holding on to me, for long moments. Finally I stirred, reaching beside us to hand him the bottle of oil.

“Kel, why don't you get us ready?"   


"Not an unreasonable request."

  
He laughed, kissing my forehead. 

I cupped my hands when he uncorked the bottle, to let the oil pool in my palms. His cock lay between my thighs, still hard and wanting.    
  
"You truly have an artists' hands," he said as I worked, his breathing ragged and irregular.

"No different than anyone else’s hands."

"You sure know how to shoot down admiration, don't you?"

I used the remaining oil on myself, ensuring myself ready for him. "Does flattery get you laid often?"

All he did was laugh. "You're in my lap, aren't you?"

"Fair point.” Our eyes met. I shifted nervously, and I determined that I should straddle him. 

"Ready?" Faendal took his cock in hand, slicking the tip across my entrance.

"Yes."    
  
I anticipated our closeness, desiring him as near as possible. He pressed inside, and I tensed. Even with preparation, the burn brought tears pricking in the corner of my eyes. I leaned my forehead into his shoulder to bury my face in his neck. 

"Something the matter?" Faendal’s hand stroked through my hair.

"I-I'm fine." I suddenly felt very vulnerable.

He was silent for a moment. "We don't have to do this again if you're not ready."

I lifted my head. "I want you, Fae. You won't hurt me, I promise." I had to convince him that I was alright. To convince me. I felt rising panic. Was I doing this wrong? 

Faendal took in my flushed face, and reached up to wipe away a streak of wet. "Go easy. I might hurt you if we don't take this slow." 

“Don’t move."

Faendal soothed me with kisses along my jawline; on my face and throat. His closeness, once dreamed, now a reality, was a comfort. I relaxed into his touch; he caressed my lower back, rubbing circles to distract from my anxiety.

Tentatively moving, I rocked my hips across Faendal's lap. I was still stretched beyond my presumed capacity, but the apprehension of pain was no longer the only thing dominating my thoughts. Faendal began to move with me; his hand steadied on my back. His thrusts were slow and shallow; my breath hitched with each press inside.

“Is this alright for you?”    
  
I nodded, attempting to shake off my nerves. Was he even getting anything out of this? I was barely moving.    
  
"You're doing just fine," he reassured me, offering more gentle encouragement as I sank deeper and deeper onto his cock. 

In my imagination, I would have been frantically riding him by now, my hips meeting his every thrust. When he bottomed out, I raised my head from his shoulder, letting out a weak cry.

Faendal paused.

“Don’t stop,” I hissed.

“Good, it’s good.” He rubbed my back. His strokes were even and measured, despite my jerky movements. Our rhythm was off, enough for him to take notice. “Kel, you’re very tense; what’s wrong?”

I stilled on his lap, his cock still very deep and hard inside. “I’m very…” I hesitated. “New to this.” 

Any other lover would have snorted and said, “that much is obvious,” but Faendal, my Fae, listened attentively. “Too much?” Faendal hesitated, ceasing all movement. “I’m not being too rough, am I?”

“You’re a lot to take in." I grunted, sharply. “I’m finding this overwhelming.” 

“That makes both of us,” he murmured, having gone serious.

“Good to know I’m not the only one," I quipped, pretending not to notice his change in mood. Faendal shifted to slip himself out, and I groaned quietly at the loss of fullness.

“Better?” He nuzzled into my shoulder. I nodded my assent. He searched around for the oil to re-apply it, and ran his hand along my thigh in silent query. 

For once, we had plenty of time to learn every part of one another. 

We had time.

He panted from exertion, pressing inside, patiently working through my tension. While not a perfect fit by any means, our bodies met again, and again. Our imperfections made us whole as we gasped and shuddered against each other.  My entire body rocked with the rhythm of our joining.

I savored each stroke of his hips, his thighs bucking upwards. I couldn't decide if the way he pressed within me was a sweet pain, but I didn't want him to stop.

A tight ball of nerves settled somewhere in my stomach, but I ignored it. I picked up speed, riding with purpose, my hands splayed on his shoulders for leverage.    
  
My thoughts stopped wandering when Faendal's fingers dug into my flanks. "Do you like that?" _ Mine _ ; the way he held onto me seemed to say. 

"Yes, keep going," I gasped.

His hand, still slick with oil, found its way to my cock and began to glide. My entire body arched. My head raised to the sky as I silently cried out, no noise coming from my lips. 

Gods, he felt so good. Our pace went nowhere fast, at first, but I grew bolder, lifting my hips and taking him entirely, staring down into his face. Faendal's pupils were completely blown, his eyes almost black at this point. He tightened his hand into a fist, squeezing my cock, teasing.

"Faendal, more, it's okay.”    
  
Faendal was willing to provide. He lay a hand on my hip to guide me down. "Kel, gods, you're so good for me, taking my cock."    
  
I could only sob out his name, or at least, something resembling his name. Our bodies had beaded with sweat in the close confines of the tent. The scent of sex; the scent of us filled my lungs as I panted, as intoxicating as any deliriant.    
  
Faendal clutched my hip, to slow my frantic pace. "Easy, easy, Kel, I won't last." His voice was stretched thin.

"Go ahead, Fae." My nails dug into his shoulders. Faendal slowed his strokes, following a pattern that I could not trace. My impatience got the better of me. I nipped at his lower lip. His mouth parted and I ran my tongue over the sharp points of his teeth. 

I trusted that he wouldn’t bite down. 

Our torsos pressed close together, never close enough. Was it the steam of the springs or the heat of our bodies that made it so hard to think logically? For once, I didn’t care. Faendal caressed my arms, pulling my attention back to him.

His kisses burned hot against my skin. I closed my eyes, clinging to him, as if he would disappear beneath me. Every thrust punctuated that he wouldn’t.

I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.

Faendal’s soft lips grazed my neck:  _ I’m here _ , he responded. He nibbled my jaw with his sharp teeth. I didn’t want to finish before him, but I knew that I couldn’t hold off much longer.    
  
“Let go, love,” Faendal crooned, kissing my temple. “I want to see you come undone, riding me.” 

I gasped. “You, first,” I demanded, leaning forward to take everything he was offering. 

He groaned; words I didn’t recognize escaped his lips. Bosmeri? I mumbled Dunmeris into his pointed ear. Faendal didn’t understand; at this point, I barely understood me. We didn’t care. He surged into me, losing that well-practiced rhythm.

Faendal, not shy about making noise, let out a strangled howl, spilling over. I followed close behind, my jaw working tightly to restrain myself from yelling. I released, hot, in abundance, on Faendal's stomach.

We rode out the aftermath in each other's arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep myself from collapsing fully onto him. Faendal kissed the tip of my ear, his breathing still evening out. "Was that okay?"

“More than alright.” My heart still thudded in my chest, coming back down. I didn’t move. The sweat of our bodies mingled together, drying. A breeze gusted against the tent flap, causing both of us to shiver. 

“Back to the springs?”

“We should.” Faendal yawned.

His cock had softened by then, easily slipping out. I tried my best to ignore the stickiness, the, er, fluids. I got up slowly, still wobbly, knowing that I would be sorer later, but for now there was still the dull glow of satisfaction. An ache cloaked my bones, weariness clinging to my frame. Making my shaky path to the springs, I submerged, the water welcoming me back.

Faendal followed me, similarly off-kilter. He stepped into the water, sighing. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, but found myself hesitating. I knew why. There were times I couldn't handle the closeness; kind touch had always been a rarity.

"Kel, you're thinking too much." He sounded tired. Almost annoyed... "You're allowed to touch me." The pads of his fingers brushed the nape of my neck, causing a ticklish shiver to race down my spine.

"I don't wish to overstep, is all." Get too close, I meant. I’d heard him earlier, what he’d said: love. Likely it didn’t mean a thing to him.

His fingers danced across my shoulders. He didn't look at me.

  
"I'll let you know if you are," he said softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a journey getting this fic published. I've had this document since September and I'm excited to finally share it with the world. Thank you again to Mim for beta'ing this chapter! <3

We couldn’t stand the humidity any longer; our eyes began to close, and we found ourselves drifting off. Faendal suggested that we not drown in the springs, and I agreed wholeheartedly. Retiring to the tent for a nap held a certain appeal. 

“In.” He lifted the cover of his bedroll, inviting me to share with him. Crawling under the covers, he pressed close to me, not an inch of space between us as he draped his arms over my torso. “Get over here." His voice was muffled in my bare shoulder. I backed into his embrace, his arms becoming the centerpoint of my universe. 

We slept. Well, he did, judging by his gentle snoring. I swam in the waters of waking and dreaming. He was still there for me. I couldn’t take being pinned down anymore. Nudging him, I urged him to roll over on his side. He protested sleepily, but allowed me to hold him. My breath caught in my throat; he hadn’t left. I still couldn’t believe I had this mer in my -- our -- bedroll. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore; feeling stifled, I had to get up. 

“Fae, wake up." I shook him.

“Hm, why?” Faendal blearily opened his eyes. 

I needed to move. Make a fire. Do something, anything. “I’m hungry." A lie. He didn’t react right away. “Hey, don’t go back to sleep.” 

“I’m up, I’m up,” He sat upright. I chuckled at his mussed silver hair, which had come loose from his ponytail. 

“Want me to start the fire?”

“Soup?” The weather called for it. 

He winced. “Let me cook this time.” 

“Hey, my cooking isn't that bad, Fae.” That only rewarded me with a snort. Pouting, I pretended to be hurt as I stepped out of the tent, Faendal following closely behind. Starting the fire took a few tries, but eventually smoke curled into a decent flame. Faendal set up the cooking pot, while I provided the chairs. We settled in contemplative silence. 

I squinted into the campfire, steepling my fingers. Faendal sang under his breath, my ears catching the notes of a familiar song. He wasn’t good at singing. My own thoughts tuned him out and he became background noise. 

He was humoring me. I feared we were running out of time, because I wasn’t the easiest mer to be around. Someone so wonderful and charming could have anyone he wanted. A crooked grin, the flash of pointed teeth, and it wouldn’t take long before he had another captivated by his attention. What did I have to offer? A head full of jumbled memories? My fear that yet another would leave me? The pale imitation of emotion? He deserved so much better, and I felt like I wasn’t giving him enough. 

I didn’t hear him the first time. 

“Soup’s ready, Kel.” 

“Hm? Oh. Thank you.” I snapped out of my reverie, taking the bowl he gave me. 

We ate our soup, staring into the flame.

"You're thinking. I can hear the gears clicking in that fluffy head of yours."

“Mm. There’s a lot to think about.” I finished my soup, placing the bowl on the ground next to my chair. I’d clean it later. 

Faendal tipped the bowl back, not bothering to use a spoon. He wiped his mouth on his bare arm. We hadn’t dressed. The sun was out, so we wouldn’t freeze. “About what?” He tilted his head.

“I...don’t want you to take this personally.”  _ But I know you will. _

“I’m listening, Kel. Shoot.” 

I gulped. “We’ve been doing whatever this... thing between us happens to be, for several months now, right?” He nodded in response, brow furrowed. “I’m worried that I’m not… enough for you.” My throat was hot, the air suddenly too thick to breathe. 

“What makes you think that, love?” 

I flinched. “Don’t do that.” 

He frowned, but stayed silent, waiting for me to go on.

“I fear that you won’t like me anymore when my memories return.  _ If  _ they return. You… don’t have to stay, if I’m too much to handle.” I couldn’t look at him, choked by my weakness. Waves obscured my vision, all brine, crashing to shore. 

Faendal rushed over, crouching next to me. My shoulders shook, tears splashing on the ground. “Kel, Kel, shh, it’s alright.” 

“No, it’s not.” I struggled to get the words out. “Y-you’re an incredible mer, Fae. You deserve better than someone like me. I’m afraid because it feels like we’re running out of time before you tire of me.” 

“Kelus, cut it out,” he snapped. I raised my head, panic flaring. 

“Fae, I-”

“Listen. I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas. Your future may be uncertain, but the same could be said for all of us.” He touched my arm, caressing it. “Kel...you’re the start of me. My life became a brighter place with you in it. If I hadn't met you, I would have been a much lonelier mer. I adore you, Kel. Don’t ever doubt that.”

I hiccuped a laugh. “Gods, Fae, that was poetic.” He kept staring at me, unblinking. “Oh...you really meant it.” A twitch of his lips; he couldn’t stay serious for very long. It wasn’t in his nature.

“Will you tell me these things, when they worry you?” 

I brushed tears from my eyes, sniffling, and nodded. “Fae, um. About the..the ‘love,’ thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mean that, too?”

His eyes widened. Had I said something stupid? “Of course I do! I didn’t mean to make you doubt that, of all things.” 

I sighed in relief, all tension receding like the tide. 

“Kel, care to join me in the springs?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


We did, indeed, have plenty of time. Too sleepy for another session, we let the springs lull us into relaxation. Faendal lay in my lap, reclined on my chest. "Kel?" he drawled, sounding drunk on the heat of the springs.

I gazed down at Fae, and knew that all I wanted to do was hold him, for as long as he would let me. Typically, Faendal was the sap, but affection fluttered through my heart, making it skip a beat. Staring at him, entranced, I almost forgot to reply. “Hm?” I kissed his hairline. 

Faendal shifted, twisting his head awkwardly to nibble my jaw. I could never get over his need to bite me; I found it endearing and amusing. However, I didn’t possess the fangs to retaliate with my own markings. Still, there was a certain satisfaction in looking in the mirror the next day, to see marks that I didn’t remember getting.

I’d have to invest in a scarf.

“Have you had enough time to enjoy the springs?” Faendal asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Eh, the springs are nice, but I enjoy the company more. An extra set of eyes looking out for skeletons is quite valuable," I said, content to close my own.

Faendal turned in my lap to straddle me, rocking forward. His nose poked my cheek. "This extra set of eyes is otherwise occupied.” He reached down, negotiating his hand between our thighs. 

I opened my eyes, my rest interrupted. "Again, you horny Bosmer?" My voice went a tad higher when he wrapped his hand around me. He leaned in, inches away from my lips. 

"Are you saying that you'd rather not have my hand around your cock?" A firm hand coaxed me to hardness, and I was grateful to not be wearing trousers for once. 

"I never said that." I inhaled, catching the scent of deep forest clinging to Faendal. It was a rich smell, like damp earth and pine trees he could never entirely wash away.

He spat into his free hand and joined the other, gripping the base of my cock. They worked steadily in tandem, calloused palms providing a pliable warmth to cant my hips into. Had I not found release earlier, I would have come quickly, embarrassingly so. "F-Fae." I stammered, his attentions tripping my tongue. I jerked into his hand whenever he thumbed the head, already leaking. His gaze turned downwards. His mouth twitched at the corners as he continued to work over my cock. I tried not to react, to see what he would do.

"As I was saying earlier, you are a lot to take in, Kel," he said conversationally.

"Oh?" I said, voice choked by the firm heat of his curled hand. 

He paused to lean in and kiss me. "I imagined you taking me until I can't walk anymore. Would you do that, for me?" Faendal pulled on my cock, slowly, for emphasis. I squirmed, not really able to respond. My heart fluttered in my throat at his touches, light and teasing.

Would he oblige if I asked him to take my cock down his throat? Asking never hurt, but he'd likely make me beg. 

His manipulations were becoming hard to take, his hands pumping my cock with skill. I posed a challenge, for I wouldn't produce a noise louder than a whine. It frustrated him, I'm sure. He wet his lip with his tongue, changing the pace with his hands. I wasn't complaining; a familiar heat sparked in my belly, hotter than any flame I could summon. 

"Fae, could you-" I twisted my head with a hiss, his fingers electrifying oversensitive nerves.

"Hmm?" A crooked smile spread on his face. Faendal knew what he was doing, and another flick of his wrist spiked my heart rate. 

"Will you-" My skin prickled, not from the surrounding cold. 

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Fae, your mouth, please." I confessed my need, eyes squinting like they could shield me from his onslaught.

"What, my hand’s not good enough for you?" He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Y-your mouth, ah --  _ yesyes _ , there -- is preferred." I stuttered, his free hand resting on my hip while the other flew across the length of my cock. I could merely take it without complaint. My "complaints" spurred him on. 

“Convince me, then." His calloused hand tugged at my cock. Air whistled through my nose. My eyes shut tightly; tendrils of heat rolled through me.

“I want-“ A slow stroke made my toes curl. I found it difficult to swallow, my mouth going dry. 

“Want?” Faendal encouraged me, kissing my parted, panting mouth.

“Fae, please,” I managed to garble out.

“Please, what? Tell me, Kel, tell me everything." Faendal's eyes were hooded and beetle-black. Had I not known better, I would have thought he wanted to consume me whole.

Well…

“You need me, Fae...I, ah, Faendal, I won’t last." My thoughts were destroyed, distant as Red Mountain. He was talented in that regard; only around him did my mind go still. He laughed when I nipped at his lower lip. I squirmed, canting my hips into his hand. 

The steam of the springs was a balm to my nerves, stretched thin by his ministrations. Panting, cursing that I hadn’t convinced him yet, but he took pity on me once more. 

“You want my mouth around your cock, yes?" I whined, and he continued, cupping my balls. "You would like that, wouldn't you, using my mouth as you see fit, getting you all slicked up so I can take you inside, oh-" Faendal's eyes fluttered, his strokes growing weak.

In an effort to shake his hold, I reached down, grabbing his already hard cock, stroking him in return. His hips jerked up into the curl of my hand. 

He didn't recover immediately, bucking into my touch. Nibbling on his ear, I twisted my wrist in time with his hips. Breathing words unfamiliar, now that my tongue had loosened. "I want to use you," I said firmly, a growl low in my throat. 

"H-how?" Grip on my cock slackening, his hand went limp from my distractions. I didn't mind; seeing Faendal off-balance more than made up for the loss of any pleasure on my behalf. 

_ Should I tell him that I wanted him, too?  _ Faendal, so unashamed to voice his need as he yielded to my caresses, roused an ancient want. I realized my vulnerability would not be received as weakness.  _ Not here.  _ There was a place for it to awaken, and that time was now. 

Haltingly, I began, "You're going to suck me off, like that one time with the tree. Remember that, Fae?" I placed my hand on his thigh, admiring the lean muscle. His eyes were blown and cloudy, hinging on my every word. 

“With the f-fangs?” He shivered at my touch; his collarbone was forfeit to my own teeth.

“If you’ll be more careful this time, yes." I grazed my teeth on his shoulder, kissing and soothing any bites. I could have nuzzled him, but had I done so, I would have stopped moving; his shoulder made an excellent place to rest my head.

“What’s in it for me, Kel?” he asked, nose whistling sharply on inhale; I breathed in his ear, encouraging his whimpers with every slow pull on his cock.

“That’s what you assume, that there’s something in it for you.” He squirmed in my hand. I conceded, although I could have kept him on edge for hours. “I clearly have something you want, desperately,” I said, smirking, gaining confidence as his eyes grew unfocused, all by my hand. 

“But will you give it to me?” he panted. My free hand ran over his ass greedily, stopping him from grinding into my lap. He had ceased all teasing, which was just as well. Instead, I enjoyed leaving him helpless. Faendal didn’t appear to mind. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Why should I?” I grinned, all teeth. Faendal rolled his hips into my hand, or at least made an attempt; I refused to let him move, stroking him all the while. He groaned, clutching my shoulder, nails digging in. The pain spurred me on.

“Kel, you b-bastard,” Faendal said, choking out a laugh. 

“At a loss for words, silvertongue? You haven’t convinced me of anything," I goaded. His ears flicked in frustration, and he leaned heavily into my chest, not pulling away, but not responding. “What do you need? Use your words.” I was pleased to have turned his intentions for me on their head. Encouraged by his soft, needy noises, I went on, as if talking to myself. “Could it be that you want me to take you over the nearest flat surface, bend you over and fuck you until you forget your own name? Would you like that?”

Faendal's response came out in a stifled moan, “Kel, what else? Tell me.” His forehead pressed into my collarbone, damp with sweat and steam. 

“I think you know what you need. Admit it,” I said, shocked by the cockiness in my voice. He didn’t seem to mind, doing his best to gain friction from my hand, held firm and still. 

“No, I want to hear you. Continue, Kel,” Faendal said stubbornly, kissing my neck; the points of his teeth scraped dangerously close to my jugular. It was my turn to twitch under the contact. 

“You’re already in my lap, Fae. Perhaps you’d rather go from there? You can ride me until your legs give out, pretending you’re in control." My hand passed over his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles spasm under my unyielding attention. His breath came in short, impatient huffs as he tried to move. “But we both know that’s not quite true,” I said smugly.

I had him now, listening intently to the sound of my voice, but I was unsure if he understood anything I was saying at this point. Could he possibly know that I was bluffing? 

“I want to feel you inside of me.” His voice went deeper than I’d ever heard it.

A small noise escaped my throat. Well, then. The sun broke through the clouds overhead, warming my face; the weather had heated up considerably since our brief rest. Would it be worth it, to get out of the springs? There was no breeze to chill us, and I had ideas.

A boulder, just the right height, flattened on top by the elements, had caught my eye when we first arrived. We would still be near the water, enough to keep us from freezing. Something told me that we’d not have to worry about that detail.

Now, to escape from the cage of his tanned legs…”Fae, get up. Fetch the oil for us,” I commanded, patting the side of his thigh. 

“Mm, I rather like it here,” he said slyly, but acquiesced when I pinned him with a hard stare. His ears drooped, yet he untangled from my lap. I caught a glimpse of those long legs as they carried him to the tent. 

Faendal's wonderfully muscled back, toned from years of archery, rippled while he walked. I admired his ass; he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t resist looking. Likely, he sensed my eyes on him, because he took his sweet time. He waltzed to the tent, hips swaying. I stirred from the visual, longing to have him until he could call only my name, his voice lost to the surrounding wilderness.

Faendal emerged and set down the oil on the boulder, beckoning me over. I stood up in a daze, my legs operating separately from my mind. Facing him, we regarded each other, waiting for someone to shatter the ice that froze us in place. I couldn’t see my reflection in his dark eyes, their depths unreadable. He thawed first, offering a dimpled smile. 

“Now, I have you.” A pointed fang glinted in the sunlight, and I could scarcely breathe. He drew near, close enough to feel his body heat; was he blushing too? A pause, then I couldn’t handle his hesitation. I crushed his lips to mine, returning to them again and again, guiding him like a ship to a lighthouse. 

“Mmph,” was all he could say. I wrapped my arm around his waist, holding onto him like he might vanish, not unlike the steam surrounding us. He wasn’t going anywhere; the world had focused to a pinpoint, all teeth and tongue.  _ I have you. _

Faendal broke away, re-surfacing. Wasting no time, he left flickering kisses down my throat and chest, tasting the salt of my skin. Sighing pleasantly, I watched fondly, rubbing the top of his head. His focus shifted lower; my cock strained from his neglect. I was dizzy with satisfaction. 

He dropped to his knees, unbothered by the stone, still a little cool to the touch. I glanced down at him. “Aren’t you cold?”

Faendal, my Fae, laughed, clear and brilliant. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you s-”

My words died away as Faendal swiped his hot tongue over my balls, silencing my chatter. His other hand groped me, like he had done with my ass earlier. Sucking on the soft, vulnerable skin, he gave his best attempt, taking my cock into his mouth. 

“Fu-”

Faendal’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “What was that?” He scored a hot line with his tongue across the underside of my cock. 

“Fae…” I whined, refusing to say such vulgarities. 

“Such vulgar language, coming from my sweet Kel.” Faendal palmed my balls again, clearly enjoying my torment. 

“What do you think I said?” His tongue darted out, licking a torturous stripe down to the base. I shouted, and it rang through the air, echoing for what seemed like miles. “F-”

“Fuck, Kel,” he said, a tad breathless, “That was the loudest I’ve ever heard you...I like it.” Without warning, Faendal took my cock into his mouth, and once more I was sheathed inside, all heat. 

Faendal had no trouble with going down on me. There were many times where he would release my cock from my trousers and suck me off, shamelessly. He had pinned me against a tree on more than one occasion without warning, hurriedly swallowing my cum before the others came looking for us. 

Admittedly, I was rough with him, actively thrusting down his throat. I clutched his hair in fistfuls, cradling the side of his head. He took it in stride, but I felt bad about getting carried away. Shaking away any thoughts, I could only focus on the way he easily took me to the back of his throat, barely gagging. I couldn’t figure out how he managed. 

"You don't know how many, ah-" I sputtered out. He removed his mouth with a satisfying pop.

"How many?" Faendal encouraged, suckling on the tip, tongue catching droplets that welled up from the head.

"How many nights I laid awake -- Fae, don't stop." He picked up the pace, bobbing down, sheathing my cock into the slick of his mouth. His teeth inevitably scratched the skin, a fang ghosting over the surface; not enough to hurt, but a reminder that he was still there. It was like a game for us; I trusted he would be gentle.

He hummed, urging me to continue. _ I'm listening _ . His hand stroked in tandem with my thrusts.

"I dreamed that you would be like this, on your knees, with your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock," I choked out, my fingers digging into the back of his head. Faendal's ears pricked up. He was fully paying attention now. My cock twitched in interest as I continued to talk. 

"You would be on your knees, stroking me with your-- yes Fae, like that, clever hands." My breath fluttered with my pulse. He listened intently, nodding along to my thrusting. "Faendal, look up." He pointedly did so, appearing nonchalant as he sucked my cock.

"And your eyes, I can't forget those beautiful eyes of yours, looking up at me like... gods, Fae, like I'm..." I faded away, my thoughts lost to pleasure. 

I was close, and the inferno of his mouth became too much for me to bear. Instead of spilling down his throat, I pulled out. 

"Kel, are you alright?"

I dipped my head in a small nod, breathing deep. "I'm fine. Didn't want to come yet. You're good at this, getting me worked up.” I tipped his chin and he looked attentively upward at me, a playful gleam in his eyes. I kissed the top of his head, patting his shoulder. 

“Stand up, Fae. It’s about time I take you till your knees quiver."

Faendal braced himself against the boulder. "Then do it." Challenge was clear in his voice and it made my cock even harder. I would have to work that rebelliousness out of him. Uncorking the bottle again, I warmed the oil that spilled into my hands. He bucked against my fingers as I worked one, and then two fingers inside. "Kel, just fuck me already. I can take it." He ground his ass into my hand, taking my fingers completely. 

"Rather impatient, aren't we?" 

Faendal whined, verging on a growl, almost disarming for a tamed mer. Taking that as my signal, I teased him for a moment more, then left him empty and wanting.

"Hurry up." His impatience would not be tolerated. Faendal yelped when I smacked his ass, the sound of flesh resounding louder than I intended.  _ I didn't hurt him, did I?  _ His soft laugh of surprise indicated I hadn't. "Damn, Kel…"

"Patience." 

Slicking my cock generously with oil, I didn't leave Faendal waiting any longer. The blunt head of my cock met resistance when I guided myself inside, and he relaxed into the pressure instead of tensing like I had done. My hand rested between his shoulder blades, tracing patterns as a reminder that I was there. 

I went slowly, burying every inch inside, his ass backing into my pelvis. He was responsive and eager, twitching with every shallow thrust. His voice cracked. "Kel, fuck, go harder, please." 

Faendal squirmed when I pulled halfway out, applying more oil to my cock. "I'm not done with you," I reassured. He clenched around me, and I lunged forward in response. Gripping his flanks, I struck against him like a flint sparking a fire. Setting a bruising pace, I pulled his hips to mine and settled over him. Faendal stopped bracing himself and bent over the flat top of the boulder, giving into the driving force.

"Pick up the pace." Faendal could barely moan out his request, desperately tapping the side of my thigh. I couldn’t deny him, the base desire to rut into him overriding any logical thought.

"As you wish." My breathing grew harsh and rough in his ear. I sucked on the tip of his pointed ear, giving voice to my own forbidden thoughts, encouraged by the lovely, writhing creature underneath me. He pulsed around my cock and I couldn't help but quietly moan. "Let me take you apart. You're so good and willing to see to my needs. I want to do the same." 

He whimpered, face buried into his arms as he sobbed out a confession, but I didn't understand him. "S-so…" Sinking my cock into him, I roughly held his flanks, trapping him in place. Tempting, all-encompassing heat lured me closer, and if he had intentions to ensnare me, I did not mind in the slightest. 

"What is it? Speak up." Growling, I snapped my hips, and his head lifted up, voicing a clear cry. 

"So good, don't hold back, so help me, gods --" 

Spurred on by his words, I took him unapologetically. Faendal arched back into my cock. He was loud, unrestrained in a way I wished I could be. 

Grazing the back of his neck with my teeth, I staked my claim, taking him for my own. I couldn’t be silent any longer; my breath came out in quiet whines. Pulling Faendal close, his own breath hitched and shuddered when I pounded into him. His noises and mine raised to the heavens in an animalistic chorus. He was tighter than a vice, and most importantly, all underneath me. 

"Mine. Don't forget it." 

Faendal twitched, moving with purpose. Intent to satisfy my needs, or perhaps steal the release that I wasn't willing to give yet.

"Kel, let me come, please, I'll-" 

I gave a grunt of satisfaction when he begged. Sweat dripped in droves down my back as I hilted inside him again. My forearms flexed with the strain from holding him tight and fast. Faendal, fighting to contain his moans through every thrust, cursed when I rammed his entrance, struggling to restrain his pleasure at being mounted. He enjoyed his torment, a reward for working me into a frenzy.

“Kel, right-“ I sank deep and he uttered a hoarse shout. “Fuck, again, right there, I need you.” He tried to draw me in, grinding against my cock, but I wouldn’t let him take me all the way in. 

Fisting the ponytail that swished teasingly in front of me, I yanked his head back. “Gods yes,” he hissed. 

His whine at the sudden pain pulsed heat through my belly. I struck into him, irregular and harsh, like my voice, which I suddenly didn’t recognize as my own; I could only concentrate on his beautiful responsiveness to my jagged, feral demeanor. “Tell me why you need this.” 

He couldn’t get purchase on the boulder, scrabbling to hold onto something, to regain the control he had lost long ago. Faendal was at my mercy, and I, the only god to which he prayed. I didn’t make it easy for him to speak, tugging at his ponytail, he had no choice but to arc into me, tight as a bowstring.

“In-inside, feels so good, gods.” Hazy and unfocused, I punched another shout from him, clearing his head momentarily. “Fuck! You’re such a…” Faendal slumped onto the boulder, barely able to keep to his feet. 

Pausing to nibble his ear and draw him nearer, I held him there, sinking slowly into his ass, but never giving him what he wanted. “Such a what? Care to share?” His little noises of distress, like the prey he hunted, awakened a dormant creature within. My pulse raced and I tightened my hold on his ponytail; this coaxed more unintelligible noises from Faendal. 

“Bastard. You’re a bastard.” Faendal stilled under me, and I stroked his side with my free hand. My pace slowed, hips grinding against him, and I wasn't sure if the guttural groans were entirely his own. 

“Alright?” I whispered in his ear, and when he whimpered in confirmation, I resumed, “I may be a bastard, but look at you. Getting bent over a boulder, making noises like a cheap whore.” Normally I wouldn’t have said such things. But seeing Faendal there, responding enthusiastically to my touch, brought something primal to the surface, along with the urge to bury myself in his ass until he yelled for me to send him over. 

Faendal’s ears flickered back at me and he made a moan of surprise. “Yes, that’s exactly what you are. A bastard-“ He choked on his words when I shifted, stretching him further around my cock, and I growled at his tightness. 

“Well, then, if you’re not going to tell me what you need,” I said, pinning him in place, “I’ll decide for you.” Rolling into him, he bucked back, and I tugged his ponytail in warning. “So you’re going to take all of my cock without complaining, which shouldn’t be difficult for a whore such as yourself.” 

“Enough talking. Do it, fuck me.” 

I took him at his word, meeting resistance and still making way until he gave into me. Faendal keened louder than I thought possible when I sank into him again. He had to be silenced. I coaxed a finger past his lips, which he accepted, pulling back at the corner of his mouth. He threatened to bite me until I slid in, deep as I could go, and his jaw went slack. 

“Hush, don't bite, my dear. See, I knew you could handle this.” The sweat running down his neck was briny to the tongue, but I couldn’t resist biting down once more. 

“Gods, Kel, you’re…” Faendal was nearly incoherent, but still he tried to speak. 

I stole his words with action, intently pounding into him with a single-minded focus. My own release drew near, charging onward like a wolf through the tundra. No, I was the wolf, and Faendal, the hunted. His back shuddered, shoulder blades rolling when I draped myself over him. Faendal bucked into my hips, or perhaps attempted to buck me off. I would not let him escape so easily, and he knew that.

“What am I -- oh gods, you’re perfect, made just for me to fuck senseless…” Faendal rode my cock, determined to get me off. The percussion of brown and grey skin, joined together in this moment, silenced my strained voice. When he answered me, his own reply cracked around my fingers. 

“Kel-Kelus, you’re -- fuck, it’s so gods-damned  _ much _ .” His legs were beginning to give under my weight, and I bent him over the boulder again; neither of us could last. Part of me wanted to stay like this, reminding him over and over that he needed me, too. 

“Stay still. Don’t move, or I won’t let you cum on my cock.”

“Hgh,” Faendal said, which I took to mean  _ shove off _ , though likely he meant something ruder. I hooked my free arm under his belly, reaching down to stroke his hardness.

I used him, relentlessly taking all he had to give and then some. We were close, and I wanted to send him spiraling before I came. Faendal’s cries choked off when he couldn’t withstand it any longer. He crashed, hard, pulsing like waves into my hand, now coated with dripping spend. 

“Kel…” He sprawled out on the boulder, an exhausted offering. I kept going, driving into his fatigued form. 

“Beautiful. A truly gorgeous mer.” Unable to hold off my release, I made motions to pull out when he grasped my wrist with far more strength than I’d thought him capable at that point. 

“No. Inside. I want all of you.” Seeing no reason to hold back, I buried my cock into his ass one final time. “Kelus, yes!” Faendal sobbed, voice wavering, relieved.

No longer restraining any noise, I came within Faendal, snarling. I shuddered out, seeing stars. He cried out with me as I collapsed on top of him, sweat-slick, sides heaving. Faendal was irrevocably mine, and, I, his. 

I held him close, burying my face into his nape. “Gods, you’re wonderful.” That was an understatement; however, it was all my foggy mind could conjure up. I felt his breathing slow, and I wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“Where did that come from, Kel?”

I wrinkled my brow, but he didn’t see it while I rested on his back. Remaining inside even after I had finished, I settled, content to stay mounted on top of him. “What do you mean?” I knew what he meant, yet I wanted to hear him say it out loud. 

“You fucked hard. Like a beast, almost.” His body shook with a tired laugh, still too unsteady to move. “I wouldn’t mind seeing that side of you more often.” 

“Would you, now?” I laughed with him, neither of us moving. We waited until I was no longer hard, and I gingerly pulled out of his ass with a pleasured sigh.

“I like it when you’re not holding back.” Faendal was on full display, and I admired my handiwork. Cum,  _ my cum _ , dripped from his entrance, evidence that I had staked my claim. He had been used, thoroughly, and his trembling legs indicated he wouldn't forget this, today or the next. Faendal glanced back over the lean curve of his shoulder. "You like seeing me this way, don't you?"

There was no hesitation to my answer, not this time. "I do."

For the second time that day, we would have to clean up in the springs. But first…I looked down at my hand, still tacky with his spend.

“Faendal, turn around.” He complied, leaning back on the boulder. 

“Need something?” 

“We need to clean up.” 

“In the springs? I’d say that’s a good idea.”

“No.” I grinned wolfishly at him, and he backed into the boulder, a prey animal I intended to capture. His mouth was parted and swollen. Dusky lips arched like a bow, perfect for greedy kisses, mine for the claiming, or… ”Lick me clean, and don’t bite.”

Offered my hand, Faendal immediately set to work, lapping at the cum on my palm and fingers. He sucked the digits for longer than necessary, the cheeky gleam in his tired eyes indicating he didn’t mind the bitter taste. I removed my fingers from his mouth, stroking his bottom lip. “Very good.” 

“My, didn’t expect that from you.” The prey became Faendal once again, throwing me off guard. He kissed me, sliding his tongue between my lips, cupping my face. The bitterness of his cum was still on his tongue. He held me in place, refusing to let me escape. Normally, I would have felt trapped from such proximity, but if it was him,  _ it was always him _ , I could make an exception.

Faendal released me, a Dunmer once more, and I wondered how I could ever have thought life was better with my freedom, alone, yet unhappy. I was a lone wolf no longer.  _ Could  _ no longer be one.

“You mean the world to me, daelheg.” 

Faendal’s eyes widened, and I prayed that I conveyed the right message. “Daelheg,” he whispered, considering, testing the word like a tree branch before scaling to the top of the evergreen to view the world high above. He decided it was safe to climb, knowing I would do my damnedest not to let him fall. 

“I’m yours, for as long as you will have me.” Lifting his hand to my lips, I brushed a kiss over the weathered skin, barely making contact. There was a certain satisfaction seeing him speechless and blushing. “Come with me. I’m not quite ready to leave the springs yet.” I swept him away, pulling him to the springs, and he laughed at my insistence, following along.

  
We returned to the water, rinsing away the salt and sweat of our joining together. Faendal and I.  _ Together.  _ I stayed tucked by his side, unafraid to touch him. Warmed by the springs and Faendal, I dozed in his arms, safe. That’s the way I hoped it would always be. Time would not conquer us, for we were timeless. 


End file.
